Knight of Night
by Keeshe Kal'daka
Summary: -Temp Name- Ken has dreams of a mysterious man, suddenly another assassin comes into Tokyo, killing others, and Weiß is the next target! [ KenxOc? Chapter 1 added. ] RnR!!!
1. Prologue: Dream

Knight of Night  
  
By Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
-------------  
  
Dreams...  
  
I went off to a far away land...  
  
Place where dreams create and destroy...  
  
Cause chaos or peace...  
  
Bear with the sanity...  
  
Or I might just never wake up...  
  
---------------  
  
The air smells so sweet.  
  
I like that smell, like wild flowers in spring.  
  
Who wouldn't like that smell?  
  
Better then the sick stench of blood...  
  
This is paradise. To what my eyes behold me, it is paradise.  
  
Hills of green far as the eye could see, trees rustling dewy leaves of fresh air.  
  
Flowers blooming in the warm, glorious, sun shine. The light bathed everything in splendor.  
  
No mangled dead bodies, no heavy red stains of ruined lives, no machines to destroy...  
  
No greed,  
  
or hate,  
  
no malice,  
  
or spite.  
  
Nothing of such. Maybe, just maybe, I made it to heaven.  
  
Did I deserve heaven?  
  
I know I didn't die...  
  
Why should I argue now? I am at peace here, this wonderful place.  
  
My eye catches the fall of soft pink cherry blossems, as if snow coming from the tree, dancing over the clear blue lake, causing little ripples over and over. Sun light gives that magical sparkle, twinkles as if stars themselves were captured in this paradise as well. Glittering as happily as I was.  
  
The sound of cloth snapping in the gentle wind ring in my ears, I look about to where it was coming from, certainly not from me. I can still hear it, over and over, my feet carry me in the direction, closer to the lake and to the tree where the blossems fell.  
  
Was someone else here?  
  
Someone was.  
  
There was a rather large boulder sinking into the bank of the lake, as if protruding over to shade away some of those stars within the water. But that was not what had my attention, it was rather the someone sitting on that boulder. I couldn't tell the figure, who it was, but it was a man. No woman would have such a broth to this one. Yet still, this one I couldn't tell, he was hiding, underneathe a large gray cape, or cloak for he wore a rather bulky hood too. Why would someone want to hide away in this paradise? Who doesn't want to bath in this sunlight?  
  
The wind blew again, dancing that gray material about the sitting person. Some reason my body wouldn't come any closer. I wanted to know who this was... My heart ached to know. But why ached. Such a strange thing this is.  
  
I detect with my sight of black strands, like ribbons, dancing with the cloak, letting the sun give it's sheen of a navy, it was strands of thick ebon hair, why my fingers just itched to feel it's silk. How strange I feel.  
  
Look at me...  
  
I beg, but it wasn't my voice coming from my lips.  
  
Yet, the person heard me, how, I don't know.  
  
His head turned for the hood was shifting, not yet has a face shown itself to me, but he did notice me.  
  
I see lips, firm teirs dipped in a grim line, he doesn't seem happy to see me, nor did it look like he was mad either.  
  
He was saying something. His lips were moving, though I couldn't hear a word, as if whispering in the wind. Now he doesn't seem happy, see, i could tell, those lips were frowning just alittle. I don't like that! I can't hear you! What are you saying!  
  
Wish I could yell but I feel rather speechless...  
  
"You don't belong here..."  
  
What?  
  
  
  
Sleep induced chocolate eyes open to greet the soft gleam of the upcoming sunrise. Ken Hidaka was waking up alot earlier then he should. The soft rose color of it was graced across the sky which he could see now from his window. Usually he would have just rolled over on his bed and go back to sleep, maybe even take out his pillow to stuff his head under it. But something compelled him to become fully awake. Awake and aware.  
  
'What the hell was that?'  
  
He could remember the dream as clear as it was morning. Not one peice was missing to his drowsy mind, all rushing back in a tidal wave.  
  
'What a dream...'  
  
Still, he wondered as he sat up, letting the sheet fall down to his lap, a hand raking into his tossled chocolate bangs. 'What could it have mean?' Paradise, cherry blossems, that mysterious figure, those lips, those words.  
  
"You don't belong here."  
  
Yeah, no assassin with so much blood on his hands deserved heaven...  
  
  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 1: Haunting Me

Knight of Night  
  
By Keeshe Kal'daka  
  
--------------------  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
I don't know what it means  
  
But I can't seem to make myself forget.  
  
Was it something that you said?  
  
Or is it all the guilt inside my head?  
  
Why are you haunting me?  
  
--Stabbing Westward "Haunting Me"  
  
--------------------  
  
Water is nice.  
  
Warm water is very nice.  
  
Which was what Ken was commenting on as he was trying to wash away all the sleep and confusion that had happened that morning.  
  
A shower was very nice, just relax all the muscles and take all the cares away. Let the warm droplets cast over skin and snake down the tan body to the wet floor, sinking down the drain. And ahh, the soft smell of spring freshness! Really gets a man to relax!  
  
Not going to think of those words....  
  
'You don't belong here...'  
  
Ken growled to himself, tilting his head away from the shower spray to spit out the mouth full of clear water, shutting those eyes tight before the shampoo would try to get him. A clenched fist pounded on the wet tile of the wall before him, hard enough to feel the sharp sting against his skin. "Damn! Damn! Damn!" The pain was ignored, for he was too upset once again to even notice.  
  
'I can handle gore, blood, mangled bodies... But NOT voices in my head!'  
  
He began banging his forehead upon that wall he had also pounded on.  
  
'Get... out... of... my... head... you... phsyco!'  
  
The brunette had to stop... His head was starting to hurt.  
  
- - -  
  
Omi opened his door, one fist rubbing away the sleep from one eye, yawning as well. Something woke him up, with also his curiousity, so grudgly he had gotten out of bed to find what ever that pounding was.  
  
He was wasting a good morning of sleep since it wasn't his morning shift this day but the child within him just couldn't rest as well.  
  
The bathroom door opened with a wide girth to make the youngest of the group to stop in his track. A very wet, very bare Ken came stalking out of steamy room. There was a towel that was tightly wrapped over his waist but that wasn't what had Omi puzzled and maybe even alittle bit scared.  
  
"What the hell does he mean "I don't belong here."? Like hell he belongs there anyway... Creepy bastard in a flowing cloak, trying to be all mysterious. I'll give him a whoop ass the next time I see him!"  
  
Ken then slammed the door to his room, yet the self conversation still went on.  
  
Omi, still having a hand over one eye turned and went back into his own room, the door closing slowly instead. He was going back to bed, to sleep, and repeat that he didn't just see that.  
  
- - -  
  
Flowers are nice.  
  
Nothing is ever wrong with flowers.  
  
Roses, daisies, violets, carnations, tulips....  
  
Wild flowers...  
  
NO! Do not think of those kind of flowers! It will have him thinking of you- know-what that connects to You-know-who, and he just spent three hours trying NOT to think of THAT Person.  
  
His grip tighten over the watering pail, not feeling the rough bite of plactic edge digging into his skin, still pouring water into a drowning Violas.  
  
Why must he have the strange dreams?  
  
Why does he have to be so bothered by it?  
  
What does it all mean?  
  
Why can't he just forget about it?!  
  
Can't get the picture of those lips moving out of his mind either. First they were just silent words, trying to say something, then there was that voice. So smooth and deep, maybe even hypnotic, just to have it run over and over in his ear, maybe even whisper. To feel hot sweet breath tickle over the sensitive lobe, just to send shivers over his skin and down his spine. He already started shuddering at just the thought. Breathing heavily, he closed his eyes, reminiscing it all over again, before he could let commonsence come in to ruin it.  
  
"Kenken!!!" Omi's loud cry reached his ears instead, having him jerk back down to earth."Neeeeh!" It was the first sound he could get out, hands frozen nearly to his face yet he couldn't stop another clumsy mess from happening. The tool of gardening slipped out of his grasp and crashed into another pot, breaking the mud copper colored mold and spilling soil with water all over the floor.  
  
"Hidaka!"  
  
Ken bit into his lower lip, looking up a bit from his bowed head postion to look through his raggled mess of hair to see Aya "The Ice" Fujimiya giving him the number one glare the man was exceedingly good at. He whimpered out of a sliver of fear that ran up his spine.  
  
"Gomen..." He murmured weakly.  
  
"Neh, Kenken, you seem really out of it today..." Youji came up to his side, trying in a little way to draw off Aya's ire. "Maybe you should go out for a walk, eh?"  
  
"Okay." Ken only agreed for he rather not be near Aya any time at this moment.  
  
He turned to leave, but was stopped as a hand slapped over his shoulder with a good grip. "You clean this up first..." The command coming from the fearless red head.  
  
"Hai!"  
  
- - -  
  
Fall is the perfect time of the year.  
  
Yes, its not so hot like summer, and not so cold like winter.  
  
Fall was inbetween. Gentle breeze and the smell of freshness.  
  
Spring was nice, but Fall seems more rejuvenating, to be cleansed.  
  
It did not have rolling hills of green and falling petals of pink!  
  
NO, NO, NO! Not again!!!  
  
He was walking to clear his head, to get rid of all this brain numbing problems! Not making it worse by thinking more of it!  
  
Maybe he had to deal with it by thinking OF it, just let it go through the details and then to have it slip out, soon to be forgotten.  
  
HELL! He did that already! Too many times. It was driving him more then crazy!  
  
The words still wouldn't go away either. It was a broken record out to get him! With that voice to make him think of HIM. The man he doesn't know, the man he wants to know about, to figure out why this one is in his dreams. He checked all the videos that were in his apartment, and all the others in the living room, he swept through all the books, having done it after the shower, to find any clue where he might of thought this person up.  
  
Nothing. Absolutly nothing! Anywhere!  
  
Now he was walking down a mildly crowded side walk to clear his head, or trying to, and maybe find another clue in the world.  
  
The wind. It was against him too. For it was rather harsh, causing someone's coat to snap, give that russling sound he knew all to well from that dream!  
  
The Mother Earth was mocking him too huh? How funny!  
  
The confused and utterly paranoid Siberian walked past the store that was giving a veiw of colored televisions, each one on the same channel, each one having the same news woman wearing a red dress suit and holding a ruffled shaft of papers in her hands. Her mouth moving of important words for the public to hear. Some have stopped to listen, watching earnestly, gobbling up every piece of information coming from it.  
  
--News Caster--  
  
"Sadly saying, last night, while all were sleeping in the Grand hotel of Jon'Markey, the President of China, who had come to visit with the CEOs of buisness, was killed in his bed. Authories say that it has been an assassination. No leads were taken to whom or what terrorist group could have done this." The picture on the woman's right shoulder zoomed into frame to show a grand room that was fit for a king, police were swarming over the place and showing the bed that was denched in blood, slashes made in the sheets and splatters of it over the walls at the head of the bed. That was all that was seen before a policeman covered his hand over the camera lens.  
  
"This was not the first time an assassination has occured," The woman continued as other pictures were shown of dead victims, "it was not given out to the public until today, these were only workers from a factory, which will be remained nameless, that have been murdered at night. The police say that it is the same one who has killed last night, the Chief wishes for all people to stay within their homes, doors locked, and windows closed for now on. Who knows when the next attack will be... -- "  
  
- - -  
  
The tv that was attached to a corner table near the ceiling was turned off by a click of the remote, which was carelessly dropped on a work desk.  
  
"I say our boy did a very good job, don't you think?" The man with a lit cuban spoke, turning to his compainion sitting on the other side of his desk, a file settled on his lap.  
  
"Very well, Sir." The man nodded to his boss, his glasses reflect the glare of the low lamp. They both smiled in that sinister way, seemingly enjoying how their plans were working very well.  
  
"Should we send him out tonight, Sir?"  
  
There was a creak in the large chair, the smoker sat up to place his cigar over the ash tray.  
  
"I suppose so, spook a few more leaders, have them come over to our side."  
  
"Right away, Sir." The other got off his chair to go to the door, opening it, he enter out into a balcony that hung over an airy room of an unknown base. He walked to the railing, over looking to the many people walking back and forth, or standing with others in discussion, few were at tables, working at another little experiment.  
  
Long slender fingers grip and dance over the cold metal rod, small dots of lights blink on and off over the headset he wore, a small mic close to his grinning lips, and a earpiece give off a soft hum of electricity. "Get the Wolf ready, he goes out tonight."  
  
Two men in white lab coats stop in what they were speaking of to each other to look up at the high railing. One gives a nod of affirmition as the other turns to press a few keys into a keyboard to his left.  
  
As it was done, the older one, having given the nod, looked to what they have been working with for half a year. Standing tall before him was a large circular tube, filled with high vitaminal water, securded by much metal and steel, locks to keep their weapon with in. A lemon green light within caused the clear water to have a goo-ish quality, giving the human inside a colorless body.  
  
Greenish black strands floated about in the swirling water, shifting over a sleeping bland face, half covered by a rubber and plastic gray mouth piece, the rest of the body was half covered by wires, needles, and the metal case. Was he naked or not, the men or anyone else couldn't tell unless bring this man out of it.  
  
A finger gave a loud tap against the thick glass. "Come on, its time to get to work." The one grouched.  
  
Colorless eyes that matched the water snapped open, empty of life, staring out into the world that greeted him.  
  
"Fuck... I hate it when he does that..."  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me... But "Wolf" does. D Whahahahaa! 


End file.
